Settling Softly
by Kitsune Foxfire
Summary: Bonnie Hopps grew up learning how to settle. It wasn't always pleasant, but it was something a bunny just learned to deal with. Sometimes it brought heartache, and sometimes it brought joy. Her one daughter, Judy, was never one to settle. That was alright, though. She and Stu could adjust to whatever changes Judy brought into their lives. It would be a different kind of settling.


_**Kitsune here with something a little different then my normal. Now, those of you who know me know things have been really bad for me recently, so this is legitimately the first time I've written something in a while. It felt good. I actually feel almost like doing a follow up chapter. But that would be it for this. I'm blaming/thanking Werunyonder for this story, because she encouraged me after watching Zootopia last night. Let's see… There's going to be a short note at the end, and also, there's a literary reference in this. Let's see how many people spot it! Hint: It's from a newberry award winning classic.**_

 _ **Question of the chapter: "What's your favorite genre to write in?" I like writing action, really.**_

* * *

Bonnie Hopps liked to think of herself as a simple rabbit. She was a third generation carrot farmer in Bunnyburrow, and darn tootin' she was proud of that. True, as a young little thing she'd had dreams. It was only natural, of course. But with a hundred younger brothers and sisters, not to mention the older siblings, any dreams she had had of being an actress in Zootopia were laid to rest at an early age. Her parents just couldn't afford it. In highschool she'd had the biggest crush on Ted Buckwheat, a handsome dusky brown bunny with the warmest green eyes she ever did see... when he went with Betty, it broke her heart.

Stu was there to pick up the pieces. He wasn't her first choice, but she wasn't his, either. In a way, that made them a better match. If nothing else they got along, and he was a good worker. Together they'd managed to get a loan for a small patch of land from the bank for their own farm and before you know it they were starting a family. Now, being bunnies, naturally they had quite a few little ones at a time. Bonnie was on her tenth pregnancy when there was a complication. Nothing major, mind you, but enough to cause worry when one of the kits was born small. Some rude busy bodies around the town whispered the term 'fiver' about her little Judy, but Stu quickly put an end to that nonsense!

So Judy was always a little special to her parents. The very fact she'd survived and thrived should have clued them both into her being a fighter even then. Instead, they were just so happy. When she was in the school play, Bonnie had entertained thoughts of scraping together money to send Judy to acting classes. Stu would agree, she was sure. A police officer though...

Bonnie had hoped, _known_!, it was just a faze. After all, it would be one thing to be a bunny-actress. There would still be time for a family. As a police officer? No, as a doe it just wouldn't work. If Judy had been born a buck... Stu held her as she cried that night for her daughter's soon-to-be-broken dreams.

Their little Jude-the-dude wouldn't let being a bunny stop her, and she wasn't about to let being a doe stop her either. High School went by with Judy turning heads while remaining focused. While she and Stu had to constantly chase suitors out of their other childrens' beds they never had to worry about that with Judy. No, she stayed focus and graduated the top of her class. The first Hopps ever to do so. The first Hopps to go on to college, even. Though not the last. Thanks to Judy's scholarships Bonnie and Stu were able to put the money they'd put to the side for Judy's education towards their other children who later followed in her footsteps and went to college.

Judy though... Some days she just didn't know what to make of that girl.

"But Judy, dear. Haven't you met a nice young buck yet?"

She could see Judy's ears drop even on the small screen of the phone. "Wha-? Oh, he, he... I don't... really have... time, mom. You know that." There came the awkward neck rub.

"Oh, Judy, if you'd just make a little effort. You're a hero..."

"No, not really mom. I mean, I wouldn't be anywhere without Nick."

Bonnie sighed, "Yes, dear, I know. But if you just-"

"Honestly, I think I scare most of them anyway, mom. Either that, or they start talking about how I should quit being a cop! I can't quit!"

"Oh my." Yes, she could see how poorly that would go over. Those weeks Judy hadn't been a cop had been the worst ever. She was a small little bunny as it was, but she had lost so much weight it had been frightening. Rabbits, Bonnie knew, could die of a broken heart. She'd feared that was happening to her daughter. "No, no we can't have that. Why, you love your job."

"I do mom. I really do. And I'm good at it. Nick and I are some of the best beat cops out there. Bogo even says so, and everyone knows how hard it is to get praise out of the Captain. And thanks to Nick I've met so many interesting people. Oh, did I tell you his mother invited me over for Thanksgiving? I hope you don't mind..."

"Not at all Judy..." Bonny had a inkling that Nick was possibly part of the reason Judy wasn't ready to settle down. Imagine, a bunny and a fox. How to check though? "Oh, so your sister Marge is pregnant for the first time."

Judy blinked in surprise before smiling, "That's great! Tell her congratulations for me!"

"I'm sure she'll be happy. But you should call her Judy."

"I will mom." Came the empty promise.

Bonnie pushed more, curious on why Judy didn't talk much with her siblings, or at least not the older ones who were married. "You know they'd love to see you. You're a hero to your little cousins."

"Mom, they're just going to ask when I'm going to settle down and have kits."

"And?"

A mutinous look crossed Judy's face. "Maybe I don't want kits."

"Judy Annabel Hopps!"

"What? It's true! Besides, it's not like a fiver like me should have kits anyway."

"Now, that's just not true...!"

"It is mom."

"No it's NOT Judy! And don't you go talking about yourself like that young-"

"Mom." Judy's suddenly calm voice cut through Bonnie's rant before it began, and she looked at her daughter.

"No, really. I talked to the doctor in high school. I'm too little. It might not be safe. Not for more than once. So it's better this way." Bonnie could feel tears in her eyes, "Hey, mom, don't cry! I don't really want kits, anyway. It'd be kinda hard, right? Being a bunny cop and a mom?" They shared a laugh. "Besides, if W- I change my mind, I can adopt. There's plenty of children that need good homes out there."

"You and... Nick?"

"It's not like that. He's just a friend. A really good friend." The smile on Judy's face said otherwise. It told Bonnie that even her daughter wasn't exactly sure what was between the two of them. But it was easy to see it was something special.

"Well, alright then..." Bonnie would try to explain this all to Stu. Something told her he was going to take it a little hard. "I expect you both here at Christmas then. Since you're going to his mother's for Thanksgiving."

"B-both of us?"

"Of course, Judy. Why, we still haven't met this Nick Wilde, and you never stop talking about him."

"I'm not that bad!" She just smiled, and Judy laughed, sour mood forgotten. "Alright fine. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Alright dear." She could hear Stu pull in the driveway. "You're dad's home. Do you want to say hi?"

"I'd love to, but I've got to go."

"Alright, Judy. Have a good day at work."

"Love you mom!"

"Love you too. Say hi to Nick for me."

"Mooooommmmm!"

Bonnie laughed as she hung up before turning to greet her husband. "Who was that, Love?"

"Oh, just Judy."

"Judy? What did she say? She's alright? When she coming for a visit?"

"At Christmas. She's fine, and she sends her love." She kissed him on the cheek, ears raising when he squeezed her close.

"Wish I could have talked to her. Might have to talk to her tonight."

"Mmm. She's going to bring Nick at Christmas."

Stu let out a huff. "Well... guess I'll just have to settle for a fox in the family, huh?"

Bonnie supposed so. It wouldn't be the first time either of them had settled, and by far there were worse things to settle for then a happy daughter who's partner was a fox. However their partnership worked.

* * *

 _ **So the last note. As you saw I had Judy claim it would be hard for her to have kits as a reason she didn't WANT them to her mom. This is just a justification; in my headcannon she already decided a long time ago she didn't want kits. As someone who doesn't want kids I can attest that I've used potential difficulties (which are incredibly slim) or bad genetics (also a poor excuse) to get my family to stop asking.**_


End file.
